


Heat’s Day

by Lebrassca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, M/M, NSFW, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Puppy Play, Sadomasochism, Vibrators
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebrassca/pseuds/Lebrassca
Summary: Shiro planea uno de sus juegos para el próximo celo de Keith:PUPPY PLAY.





	Heat’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Éste escrito correspondería al sexto día de la SHEITH Collection. No obstante, si lo ponía allí cómo que me subía el nivel pervert de esa historia a la diez y no quería eso. Además, no creo que esto pueda considerarse Fluff. Los outfits y la temática están basados en el arte de @yui930_log en twitter.
> 
> Línea: Combinación entre Omegaverse y AU Universitario.  
> (Keith: 20/ Shiro: 24).
> 
> Enjoy it!

_\- Ah…ora hace calor._ _La… la música ¡ngh! suena bastante ¡bien!… -_

Keith estaba revolcándose entre la cama del apartamento de Shiro, jadeando y rozándose con las sabanas descaradamente. Sus prendas no eran las usuales, la corta chaqueta roja y los pantalones negros estaban en el suelo, mientras que un crop top negro de cuello largo estaba adherido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y unas medias oscuras recorrían sus piernas hasta llegar a la mitad del muslo. También tenía sus guantes sin mangas y sus boxers rojos, húmedos e incómodos por ambos lados, y por Voltron, quería sacárselos ya. Sin embargo, aún no podía porque Shiro deseaba que tuvieran un atuendo en común y aún no se dignaba a salir del baño.

Joder, estaba en su primer día de celo. El peor, el más tortuoso, caliente y condenado día de su celo. Estaba desesperado porque se lo cogiera ya ¡YA! ¿Era mucho pedir?

Según Shirogane sí, y por eso le puso a gemir canciones para calmarse, mientras lo esperaba.

\- ¡SHIRO! Ngh ¡Por un demonio, SAL DE ESE BAÑO! – Sus piernas parecían gelatinas, pero aun así se las arregló para subir su cadera y gatear un poco por el colchón, listo para echar abajo la puerta que lo separaba de su alfa.

Lo que no esperó, por estar concentrado en que sus rodillas no se derrumbaran por su propio peso y mirando hacia abajo, es que cuando levantara la mirada, Shirogane estaría en el marco de la entrada de la habitación, inclinado hacia un lado de la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

\- _Te juré por mi amor, que atrás la vamos a pasar mejor_ \- El susodicho se enderzó y acercó a paso lento, con una sonrisa amable en la cara que contrastaba con el tono coqueto de su voz – En verdad estás impaciente – El olor del celo de Keith era tan fuerte y tan delicioso en ese momento que cualquier otro alfa ya se abría lanzado sin pensarlo a él, pero no Shiro, porque su autocontrol era de otro mundo y esperaba que su chico estuviera dispuesto a jugar aun después de esperarlo tanto, al ver su vestimenta.

\- Y tú estás…haa, buenísimo así, ahora nhg ven acá, _puppy_ – Keith puso una sonrisa socarrona de oreja a oreja al ver el atuendo de su novio, quien rio con deleite antes de cerrar la boca. Las gotas de agua caían de los blancos cabellos hasta el torso marcado y con cicatrices, perfecto para morder todos los músculos que lo conformaban y pasar su lengua por cada bulto creado por la cicatrización irregular. Los boxers negros, que no ocultaban como el bulto en su interior se hacía más prominente con los segundos que Shiro olfateaba el aire y lo miraba de arriba abajo, versaba con letras rojas en su centro las palabras “TOY GUN”; desviando la vista de la liga que tenía en su muslo derecho. Y para rematar, lo que verdaderamente calentó a Keith al punto de que podía sentir ahora sí como toda la sangre de su cuerpo ebullía, fue la correa granate que rodeaba el grueso cuello y la hebilla metálica que permitía que el resto de la tela cayera en la mano biónica.

Cuando Shiro estuvo frente a la cama, se agachó para susurrar en el oído, rozando con sus fríos labios el pabellón interno.

\- Cómo desees, maestro –

Keith sintió escalofríos en toda su médula por el contenido de la frase y la temperatura. No obstante, Shiro no se movería de allí hasta que le diera otra orden. Era su manera de llevar a Kogane hasta la locura, pero también era su deber, pues debía mantenerse obediente como toda _buena_ mascota.

\- Tócame más Takashi. Quítame esta cosa – señaló su ropa interior, con la voz jadeante - y hazlo rápido. Fóllame rápido y bueno, y luego te dejaré ¡ha!-cer lo que quieras – Keith estaba en sus últimas, sentía que el slick salía a borbones de su entrada y que el olor de Shiro lo estaba asfixiando de pura excitación.

Shiro no se hizo de rogar, sus manos heladas pasaron por la cintura de Keith, cerrándose como ganchos a la vez que el peliblanco se subía de inmediato a la cama y restregaba todo su cuerpo contra la espalda ajena. Sus dientes levantando la camisa por atrás y mordiendo suavemente todo lo que abarcaban, mientras que sus manos subían debajo de la tela al rasguñar sus músculos con metal y uñas recién cortadas, para luego apretar sus pezones. Keith saltó al sentir la carne y el metal fríos contra su piel hirviente por el celo, los dedos recorriendo sus pezones y el trato que su espalda media recibía, por lo que no supo en que momento Shiro soltó su correa en la cama, pero lo que sí sabía es que debía usarla en este mismo instante.

Jaló de ella con fuerza hacia un lado para que Shiro se alejara de su piel y levantara la cara, sus ojos cristalinos por la excitación y sus caninos mostrándose deseosos de marcar, de destruir, de devorar.

No obstante, no movió ni un músculo.

_Good puppy._

Keith se dio vuelta, recostándose del todo en la cama y abriendo más sus piernas para que el torso del peliblanco quedara en medio de ellas. Jaló más de la cuerda, ahora hacia abajo, para que sus bocas quedaran casi rozándose, pero sin tocarse realmente. Abrió la boca y su lengua delineó el labio inferior ajeno con delicia, antes encajar sus dientes en su mandíbula y observarlo desde allí. Su agujero pulsaba doloroso por tener algo dentro, pero no quebró su voz por ello – Te di una orden, Takashi ¿Eres un mal chico? –

Shiro observaba su lengua con total atención, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, para luego mirarle a los ojos y responder la pregunta de su maestro – No –

\- Entonces hazlo –

Apenas Keith soltó la correa, Shiro rompió de un zarpazo su ropa interior, liberando un miembro que estaba untado en pre-semen por todo el tiempo de espera que el menor había tenido que aguantar. El slick que seguía goteando de su entrada se desbordó hasta llegar a sus muslos y Keith no pudo contener un grito de ansia cuando el alfa olfateó y rodeó su miembro entero con su boca, absorbiendo la punta con sus mejillas y saboreándola con su lengua para luego bajar por los extremos. Usaba su mano biónica para acariciar sus testículos y enviar corrientazos a su espina dorsal gracias a su función vibratoria activada, mientras que la otra separaba sus glúteos con el pulgar y el menique, adentrando en su agujero el índice.

\- ¡AH! ¡Así! ¡Lo estás haciendo increíble, _puppy_! – Keith movía sus caderas hacía atrás, delirante por el buen trato que estaba recibiendo por ambos lados, Shiro alejó la cabeza de su miembro sabiendo que tenía autorización para hablar de nuevo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su aliento jadeante con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al preguntar.

\- ¿Le gusta, ahh, maestro? ¿Puedo besarlo? – Adentró un segundo dedo por la entrada resbalosa de stick y se sintió morir de la dicha cuando la carne a su alrededor se moldeó en torno a sus falanges y nudillos. El sonido que Keith sacó de sus labios casi lo hace perder su autocontrol y montarlo de una vez, pero el juego era sobre paciencia y obediencia. Obediencia de su parte y paciencia de su chico, por lo que no podía darle lo que quería tan pronto.

\- ¡Si Shi- _puppy_! ¡Lo deseo! – Keith abrió la boca para recibir a un Shiro que se le lanzó a los labios como un hombre sediento de agua. Keith jaló un poco la correa para tener más control del beso, empujando el cuerpo de Shirogane hasta abajo en la cama y montándose en su cadera. Antes de terminar Shiro mordió su labio inferior hasta desprender un hilillo de sangre, justo en el momento que torció sus dedos en su interior de tal manera que la erección de Keith saltó al venirse. El menor tuvo que sostenerse de sus hombros con fuerza para no caer y Shiro aprovechó ese momento de vulnerabilidad para cambiar de mano y meter tres dedos biónicos antes de que Keith pudiera quejarse por el vacío en su interior.

Y activo la función vibratoria.

\- ¡Si! ¡Joder! ¡Amo tus dedos! ¡Hah! ¡Se siente bien, Shiro! –

El susodicho solo sonrió, pues ya había un perdedor en su juego. Y aunque podría ser considerado trampa, pues sabía de antemano que Keith se derretía ante la mano biónica en su interior; aquello quería decir que el siguiente juego de rol también lo escogería él.

No pudo pensar más porque Keith embistió contra sus dedos y empezó a pasear su lengua y sus dientes por sus pectorales, bajando las manos de sus hombros para delinear el contorno de cada uno de sus triceps y darle pequeños pellizquitos a las zonas con cicatrices.

Estaba justo en frente de sus pezones cuando habló de nuevo

\- No hah…has cumplido mi orden, así que ¡AH! eres un mal chico ¡Shiro! ¡¿No quieres tu recompensa?! – Keith era un desastre. Su cabello pegado a la frente, mejillas y orejas rojas, sus ojos gris-violeta que lo miraban con gula y su boca abierta, la cual relamió con gusto al bajar su mirada hasta los pezones de Shiro.

Empezó a succionar con tal fuerza uno de ellos que cualquiera pensaría que sacaría leche de allí, mientras lo rodea una y otra vez con su lengua caliente.

En ese punto el autocontrol del mayor era una olla a presión que iba a explotar, manchando todo a su alrededor. Sacó sus dedos y levantó al chico desde la cintura con esa sola mano, mientras alineaba su miembro con la otra.

Y lo dejó caer.

\- ¡¡¡NGH!!! – La voz se le cortó a la vez que Shiro sintió como los caninos se enterraban con fuerza en su piel. Se quedó quieto mientras el menor temblaba.

Admitía que, si no fuera por la lubricación natural y el tratamiento previo, no podría adentrarse de esa manera tan salvaje sin lastimarlo. No obstante, amaba al muchacho en sus brazos como su vida misma y no se movería hasta que él lo ordenara, por más que su instinto alfa quisiera tomarlo y anudarlo en ese instante.

Bajó la cabeza y empezó a dejar pequeños besitos en su cuero cabelludo, hasta que el chico se despegó de su pezón y le plantó un besito suave en los labios, antes de sonreírle.

\- Haa… muévete, Takashi –

Desde ese momento las únicas palabras que salían de la garganta de Keith eran ¡SHIRO!  y ¡Así! Algún ¡Mas! Y un ¡ERES EL MEJOR! Seguido de gritos e insultos que no alcanzaba a terminar porque Shirogane sabía donde y cuando golpear. Conocía su cuerpo a la perfección y comprendía que le gustaba que le hiciera círculos en la espalda y le diera besos en toda la cara mientras lo montaba, que le rompiera las medias y metiera sus dedos por los huecos rasguñándolo y estirando aún más la tela. Que por más que lo amara usaba ese crop-top porque tapaba su nuca con un collar especial y permitía que, aunque Shiro lo mordiera en el éxtasis de sexo, sus colmillos no tocaran su piel ni su glándula de olor. Porque si el mayor lo marcaba, lo que tenían debía durar toda la vida… y no sabía si Shiro lo quería tanto como para ello, no deseaba encadenarlo en contra de su voluntad.

A su vez, Takashi le decía cosas hermosas y le permitía explorar su cuerpo con libertad. Keith pasaba su lengua por cada cicatriz y por cada depresión entre sus músculos, con una flexibilidad aterradora. Con sus manos delineaba sus piernas y acariciaba sus testículos mientras estos hacían presión hacia dentro y hacia afuera de su entrada.

\- Eres increíble, Keith. Tan… tan bueno. Eres asombroso… ¿Has dejado que alguien más te vea así? ¿Alguien más te llena como yo? – Las paredes musculares le apretaban sin hacerle daño mientras Keith recorría su cuerpo con veneración.

\- N…o ¡NO, SHIRO! –

\- Me encantas. En verdad me encantas como nadie más en toda mi vida – Jaló del cuello de Keith para que le viera el alma por los ojos. Sentía como toda su carga estaba por salir y que los musculos de la base de su miebro empezaban a abultarse en anticipación – No lo dudes –

Sin más preámbulo, su semilla empezó a penetrar en el interior del menor, quien deliraba y se vino casi inmediatamente después de sentir el líquido caliente que se regaba por dentro de su bajo vientre, acompañado de otro que se regaba en su corazón por las palabras del peliblanco. El nudo le incomodaba un poco, pero saber que su función era permitir que toda la carga se liberara adentro lo ponía a mil.

Al acabar Shiro de regarse dentro y mientras terminaba la anudación, Keith llegó hasta la cicatriz que el mayor tenía en su nariz y la mordió con sus labios suavemente, como si fuera un bebé, mientras soltaba risitas suaves y graves. Luego lo empujó hacia abajo para que ambos se acostaran en la cama en espera de que el nudo bajara.

\- ¿Es cierto eso, Shiro? –

\- Claro que lo es, Keith. Por favor no lo dudes –

Keith resopló al sentir cómo el peliblanco sacaba su miembro.

\- Tomar anticonceptivos fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida ¿sabes? Tal vez otra increíble decisión sea dejar que me marques – Su tono era juguetón, aunque su expresión facial estoica demostraba que lo decía enserio.

Shiro solo le besó los párpados.

\- Estaría encantado de cumplir cada uno de tus deseos, maestro Keith – Abrazó su cintura, acercándolo hacia su cuerpo sin perder contacto visual

\- Hablando de eso ¿Quieres tu recompensa? Déjame pensar en algo que podría gustarte, Shiro… ¡Ya sé! ¿Quisieras estrenar ese extravagante artículo de Jessica Rabbit que compraste hace dos semanas? -

Los ojos de Shiro se iluminaron mientras ocultó su rostro en el pecho del menor, asintiendo con la cabeza. Keith solo sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Amaba a ese hombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> Al ser un puppy play, Keith solo podía referirse a su novio como puppy o Takashi porque ya lo habían acordado así. No podía decirle de otra manera y mucho menos llamarlo Shiro, pues perdería en el momento en que aquello pasara. A su vez, al terminar una oración en puppy quería decir que podía hablar o hacer peticiones, mientras que si acababa en Takashi quería decir que solo podía hablar para responder las preguntas que su maestro hizo.  
> Con Shiro es igual, solo podía referirse a Keith como maestro y no podía desobedecer sus órdenes por más urgido que estuviera, claro, mientras su novio no fallara primero.
> 
> El artículo es un dildo (referencia a un fanfic de habla inglesa) y es Shiro quien quiere usarlo en su trasero, es como mi guiño a la Bottom!Shiro week porque mañana inicio semestre y no alcancé a incluirlo aquí porque está tarde.
> 
> Ojalá les haya gustado 💛.


End file.
